


Highway to Heaven

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bedsharing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol use, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

“You’re kidding me right now, right? Please tell me you’re kidding. I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Come on, be nice! Poor guy just broke up with his girlfriend, so he could use the distraction. Besides, I think you have the wrong idea about him, this’ll be a good opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other better!”

You shot your best friend a dubious look, but he just shrugged. You were packing for your annual road trip when he dropped the bomb that it wouldn’t just be the two of you this time.

“I don’t know what you mean,” you scoffed, “I have a perfectly good idea of what he’s like.”

The person in question, Johnny’s roommate, Jaehyun, was someone you could sum up in one word: _player_. He had a new girlfriend every time you saw him, so you had no idea why he would be so broken up about this latest one not working out.

“You have the wrong idea about him, Y/N,” Johnny shook his head, “He’s really a nice guy.”

“Johnny, you’re just too nice.” You grunted as you tried to close your overstuffed suitcase.

“Hey, take that back!” He mock-reprimanded you, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “No but seriously, Y/N, please just do this one favor for me? Please?” He clasped his hands together and pleaded with you, making the most pathetic face he could muster.

“Fine!” you rolled your eyes and gave in, mostly because you knew how annoying Johnny could get about these things, and his puppy-dog face always made you laugh until your sides hurt. He whooped in victory, rubbing it into your face that he had won.

“Yes! Alright let’s get this show on the road!” he yelled, pulling your suitcase for you as you both left your apartment, “I promise you won’t regret this!”

“Yeah, yeah,” you grumbled, following behind him, “I call shotgun though.”

—

Since you were already packed and ready you had nothing to do but sit around browsing your phone while they packed. Johnny had pulled all of his belongings into the living room, asking you for your opinion on what to pack and not to pack.

“We didn’t need that last time and it just ended up taking up space we could have used for other things,” you shook your head, not even looking up from your screen, “don’t bring it.”

“But we’re going somewhere different this time, maybe we’ll need it?”

“Johnny,” you sighed in exasperation, “we have a third person this time which means one other person’s worth of stuff, we just don’t have the space. Your fault anyway for letting him come.” You grumbled.

At that moment, Jaehyun walked into the room with his suitcase packed. You blushed red, hoping he hadn’t heard what you just said, but if he did he didn’t make it obvious. He just looked between you and Johnny with a blank expression, then walked over to the front door and parked his suitcase there.

“I’m ready,” was all he said, then plopped himself down on the sofa and started scrolling on his phone. You looked at Johnny and rolled your eyes.

“This is going to be fun,” you muttered under your breath, and Johnny smacked you lightly on the knee.

“Jaehyun, Y/N mentioned the night sky is really beautiful in Carmel, you can really see the stars,” Johnny offered, huffing as he packed the last of his suitcase and zipped it up. Jaehyun looked up from his phone, his eyes flashing _something_ as he looked at you.

“Really?” he asked, and it was the first time he had addressed you. You didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Um, yeah. It’s darker out there, far from big city lights so the stars are so much brighter.” You mumbled, unsure of what this weird feeling you were getting from him was. You looked over at Johnny but he just smirked.

“Jaehyun is a night sky _enthusiast_ ,” Johnny emphasized the last word, “Oh wait, Y/N, don’t you take pictures of the night sky all the time for the ‘gram? Would you say you’re a night sky enthusiast as well?”

You wanted to smack Johnny’s fake innocent face, at that moment you questioned why he was still your best friend.

“That’s cool,” Jaehyun smiled, and his ears turned red, “I take pics of the night sky too. We should follow each other.” The way he smiled made dimples form on his cheeks and his eyes turned into upside down crescents and you couldn’t help yourself but the sight of it was so endearing…

“Awesome! We’re all friends now!” Johnny clapped, and the loud sound of it jolted you out of your reverie. You shook your head, determined not to let Jaehyun, the player, play you like he’d played all those women before you. You would not be another notch on his bedpost.

“Let’s just get out of here, I’m getting claustrophobic.” You grabbed your jacket and walked out the door, missing the look Jaehyun exchanged with Johnny, with Johnny just shrugging apologetically.

—

True to your word, you took shotgun as Johnny drove. Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, although he suggested playing rock, paper, scissors for who would take shotgun on the next shift.

“I’m driving next shift and I already said Johnny could take shotgun,” you stated matter-of-factly, and Jaehyun only nodded. Johnny stayed uncharacteristically silent.

“Well when it’s my turn to drive, you can take shotgun if you want,” Jaehyun offered, his tone of voice very casual. Again that feeling you couldn’t name churned in your stomach. You did your best to tamp it down. You looked over at Johnny and he was smiling. The bastard was enjoying this.

“Sorry, it’ll be late by that time and I’ll probably want to sleep, so it’ll be better if I took the back seat.” You countered, proud of yourself for being able to keep your voice steady.

Jaehyun took the rejection in stride. “Makes sense,” was all he said, and went back to staring at the scenery that passed by his window.

“Y/N,” Johnny clicked his tongue, “give him a chance,” he said, low enough for only you to hear.

“I know what he’s trying to do and I will not be his next victim,” you hissed under your breath. Johnny looked over at you warily.

“He’s just being nice, Y/N, relax.” Johnny reassured you. You rolled your eyes and scoffed.

“I know he’s trying to get into my pants and it’s not going to happen! He’s been without a girlfriend for a hot minute and I’m the closest target!”

Johnny just shook his head and sighed. “You really have the wrong idea about him.”


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You stopped to get gas before it was your turn to drive, and you and Johnny argued again while Jaehyun went inside to buy snacks. He didn’t stop or look your way on his way back to the car, just got inside, put his airpods in and tucked into the snacks. By the time you got inside the car you were livid.

“You think you’re always right and it drives me insane!” you yelled at your best friend as you got into the driver’s seat.

“I don’t think I’m always right! But I _know_ I’m right this time!” he yelled back.

“You can think that way all you want, doesn’t mean everyone has to agree with you!”

“I don’t need you to agree with me, I just want you to keep an open mind!”

“I have an open mind! I just happen to know exactly how guys like this are!” You immediately stopped talking, realizing your mistake, and hazarded a cautious look in the rearview mirror to see if Jaehyun heard you. He was looking out the window, humming along to the music playing in his airpods, seemingly oblivious to your tirade.

Johnny sighed in frustration. “Listen, just hold out for the next few days and I promise I’ll never ask for another favor ever again.”

You opened your mouth to answer but there was nothing else to say. Johnny put his airpods in, rested his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes.

You sighed too, turning on the radio for some background noise to drown out the thoughts in your head. You didn’t mean to be so stubborn, you really did have an open mind and weren’t usually so judgmental with people. But your ex-boyfriend had been a player, someone you had loved and trusted and he had broken your heart. You’d had a difficult time trusting anyone since then, and Johnny had been the only one you could confide in. He’d been there with you as you cried your eyes out over pints of rocky road, answered your drunken rants at four in the morning, forced you to eat real food after bouts of depression robbed you of your appetite. So you were completely incensed that he would want you to make nice with someone who had the same qualities as the man who had broken your heart.

Anger bubbled up again the more you thought about it, but before you could give it a voice you felt someone poking lightly at your elbow. You turned to see Jaehyun handing you a bag of gummy bears.

“I meant to give this to you earlier but you seemed busy,” he said softly, keeping his voice low as Johnny was lightly snoring, “I got it at the gas station. Here, I opened it for you,” he propped the open bag up on the console and then sat back in his seat.

You don’t know what came over you but you suddenly felt tears prick your eyes, and quickly swiped them away with the back of your hand. You saw that it was your favorite brand too, not a common one so he would have had to search for it.

“How did you know?” you whispered, still in shock. This was the last thing you’d expected from him. You figured getting you into bed was the only thing he was interested in, not the brand of candy that you preferred.

“Johnny told me,” he shrugged, and gave you a small smile before going back to his airpods.

You shook your head, determined not to let this sway you. _It’s going to have to take more than just gummy bears to get you on my good side_ , you thought.

You set your jaw and stared at the road ahead.

—

When it was Jaehyun’s turn to drive you sat in the backseat and tried to sleep, but the two of them were laughing and joking around so much that it was distracting you. You hadn’t ever really noticed their dynamic, but now that you were a captive observer you couldn’t avoid it. Johnny was just as funny and laid back as he was with you, but there was an easy rapport he had with Jaehyun that you’d never seen before. And this was definitely a side of Jaehyun you’d never seen. He was goofy, cracked silly jokes and made even sillier faces. It seemed like they had a ton of inside jokes, because every now and then they would just crack up after a moment of silence. You were blindsided.

“Y/N, I thought you were going to sleep,” Johnny had noticed you, staring wide-eyed at them.

“Sorry, were we being too loud?” Jaehyun said softly. You blinked twice and then rearranged your features.

“No, it’s okay, I wasn’t tired.” You took that moment to look outside the window and noticed something. “Hey, we’re not on the 101 anymore? Where are we going?”

Jaehyun and Johnny exchanged looks before Johnny turned to you, “We’re heading to a bus station, Jaehyun’s going home.”

“What?” you asked in shock, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Jaehyun answered lightly, “I just figured it was a mistake for me to come along, there’s uh, stuff I need to get done.” He cleared his throat at the obvious lie, hoping you wouldn’t notice.

“Oh,” was all you could say. Your emotions churned in your gut, almost making you feel nauseous. While you’d love for it just to be you and Johnny, like old times, you couldn’t deny that something about Jaehyun was pulling at you. Neither of them spoke after that, and the silence in the car was deafening. You knew exactly why he was leaving.

“What kind of stuff?” you challenged.

“Huh?”

“What kind of stuff do you have to do?” you stared at the back of his head, hoping he felt your eyes boring into his skull.

“Uh, just some, uh, things for work.” He answered, rubbing the back of his neck - a telltale sign of someone not telling the truth.

“Mm,” you hummed. You turned to your best friend, who’d been quiet throughout this entire exchange, “Johnny? Do you have something to add?”

“Nope, nada, nothing.” He made the motion of zipping his lips, and you knew exactly why. In all the years you’d known Johnny, he was incapable of lying. He would stutter, his face would turn red, and he would eventually blurt out the truth in frustration.

Taking a glance at his roommate, Jaehyun laughed nervously. “No really, Y/N, it’s important stuff I need to take care of, I didn’t tell Johnny about it till now. My fault.”

Johnny’s face indeed turned red, “Y-yup! He told me just, uh, just now! N-no idea, he, uh, had this… stuff, he had to d-do for uh, ummm, w-work… ah screw it!” He pulled his hair in frustration. Jaehyun looked over at him, an anxious look on his face. You waited in the backseat.

“He said he heard us arguing and he knew it was about him and he can see that you’re clearly not happy with him coming along! Okay??!! Are you happy?” Johnny blurted it all out in one breath. Your jaw dropped open. Jaehyun’s face turned beet red, all the way to his ears.

“You- you heard us?” you said quietly.

“No! No I didn’t really hear anything, don’t worry!” he tried to smooth everything over, but you knew from the look on his face that he had, “I just don’t want to be the third wheel, this is your trip with Johnny, I shouldn’t have come along in the first place.”

“Dude, I basically forced you to come.” Johnny said in a deadpan voice.

Jaehyun smiled weakly at Johnny, “Thanks man, I know you meant well. I’ll be okay.”

The last part he said with a vulnerability in his tone that made your chest ache. You looked over at his face but it was stoic, only his eyes held something faraway. Despite your misgivings about him, you thought you shouldn’t rob him of time he could spend with friends. You definitely needed it after your breakup, so it would be terrible to keep it from him as well.

“I don’t agree with this plan,” you suddenly said, making both of them turn to you in surprise, “The bus station will take us too far out of the way, adding more driving time to the trip and therefore making it more exhausting for everyone involved-”

“Actually I calculated it and it’s just an extra twenty min-” Jaehyun began.

“-and,” you continued, completely ignoring him, “I totally don’t believe you about this so-called ‘stuff’ you have to do anyway so don’t even bother.”

Johnny snickered, punching Jaehyun lightly in the shoulder, “Told you she wouldn’t believe you!”

—

The little detour put you off schedule so by the time you pulled up to the roadside motel it was late, and the last room left had only one bed. You sighed in exasperation, wanting to blame the two of them for their stupid little charade that put you all in this position.

“Theoretically, it’s a king-size bed so we could all fit…” Johnny started, and you shot him a look that could kill. He only shrugged. “I’m just saying, I’m not precious about these things. I’ll sleep anywhere with anyone. You two figure it out then.” He grabbed his suitcase and started to unpack.

You looked at the bed longingly, you had meant to sleep in the car but never got to, and you were exhausted.

“You and Johnny take the bed,” Jaehyun offered, seeing the look on your face, “I always sleep better on the floor anyway.” Before you could protest he took the extra blankets and pillow from the closet and laid them out on the floor, making a cozy little nest for him to sleep in.

“Is it okay if I wash up first?” he asked, and both you and Johnny nodded. When the bathroom door closed behind him Johnny smiled widely at you.

“See? See what I mean? Isn’t he nice?” he needled you, elbowing you in the side for good measure.

“There’s more to being nice than just giving up a bed for one night,” you huffed. Johnny made like he was going to scream.

“You’re something else, Y/N,” he shook his head, “but I know you, you’re starting to warm up to him!” he teased, acting like a middle-schooler making googly eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you rolled your eyes at Johnny’s antics. You should’ve been used to his behavior by now, but his teasing was starting to get to you.

“You wouldn’t let him go home! I thought for sure you’d be happy that he wanted to leave! I thought you’d say ‘oh, you want to go home? Well go ahead then! Boo hoo you broke up with your girlfriend! Sucks to be you!’ but you didn’t!” Johnny started laughing then, clutching his stomach and falling dramatically to the floor. You wanted to punch him, and if there hadn’t been a third party to witness it you would have certainly done damage.

“No one deserves to be alone in his position,” you said in your defense, “No matter what I think of him, breakups suck and I wouldn’t want even my worst enemy to suffer like that alone.”

Johnny stopped laughing, wiping away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. He put an arm around you and smiled.

“Thanks, Y/N. That’s all I wanted, was for you to see him as a human being with feelings, not just some preconceived notion of what he was like.”

“I guess he’s not so bad,” you weren’t completely convinced, but at least now you were willing to give him a chance, “besides, the two of you seem really close so I wouldn’t want you to miss out either.”

“Aww, I love you too!” he pretended to sob and pulled you in for a hug. You sighed, laughing at Johnny’s penchant for the dramatic.

“You guys are so cute,” Jaehyun had come out of the bathroom, changed into a simple black tee and plaid pajama pants. His hair was slightly damp, his bangs falling slightly into his eyes, his face fresh and his skin dewy. You’d never seen him in that light and you couldn’t help but stare. He smiled shyly when you noticed him, and quickly went over to his blanket nest.

“Hey, if it’s okay, can you spare an extra pillow? I need something to hug to help me fall asleep.” He seemed hesitant to ask, but it seemed that he was feeling more comfortable with you.

“Oh, sure,” you looked over and indeed there were three pillows on the bed. You grabbed one and threw it to him. He caught it handily and flashed you that dimpled smile, and you actually felt your face flush. You turned away quickly so he wouldn’t see, but Johnny had caught the entire scene and giggled at you. You mouthed for him to shut up, throwing a pillow at him too, but he dodged it easily, laughing the whole time. When you picked up another pillow to throw at him he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Coward!” you yelled, and you could hear him giggling behind the door. Jaehyun was sitting on the floor watching the two of you, laughing softly. You couldn’t help but smile at how happy he looked, it definitely made you feel good that you could lift his spirits like that.

“You and Johnny are so fun together,” he mused.

“We’ve known each other for a long time,” you answered, sitting on the bed to face him.

“He told me you grew up together?”

“Yeah, we were neighbors for a long time. We went to the same schools, our families hung out together, that kind of thing.” This was certainly the longest conversation you’d had with him, but you found that you didn’t mind it.

“Mm. That’s awesome. I wish I had a friend like that. I moved around a lot as a kid, so I don’t have any lifelong friends. You guys are lucky.”

“Oh. Well you and Johnny seem close? I know you haven’t been roommates for long.” you offered.

He nodded, “Johnny’s one of those people that you like right away, you know? He’s just really chill and really nice, like really nice.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” you agreed.

“It makes sense that you two would be friends. Nice people attract nice people.”

_Wait, was that a line?_

“Well, good night,” he said, pulling his blanket up and turning over. He pulled the extra pillow towards him and hugged it tightly, and soon enough he was snoring softly.


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

The next morning you did not feel well rested at all, courtesy of your bed mate who moved constantly in his sleep. You’d be woken with either a knee in the back or a hand in the face, and at one point he even mumbled in his sleep, and you thought he was actually talking to you so you spent a good minute trying to figure out what he was saying.

Naturally you were crabby and since it was your shift to drive, your first stop was at Starbucks for a good strong coffee. Your companions had the good sense to stay out of your way, and the rest of the drive was blessedly quiet. You didn’t even turn on any music, feeling a migraine from lack of sleep coming on. By the time you reached the beach at Santa Cruz your head was pounding and all you wanted to do was lie on the beach and rethink your life choices.

Johnny and Jaehyun, however, were like two kids who’d been let out on the last day of school. Once you’d put the car in park they jumped out and bolted towards the water, hollering the entire time, shedding shoes, socks, and shirts as they went. You mentally prayed that they would stop there and thankfully they did, splashing in the ocean in just their shorts. You trailed behind, dragging a beach blanket and umbrella.

“Come into the water, Y/N, it’s so refreshing!” Johnny beckoned.

“No thanks, I know by ‘refreshing’ you mean ‘cold’,” you countered, setting up the blanket and umbrella in the sand, “you guys have fun, I’m going to pass out.” You put your sunglasses on and sat on the blanket, sparing them a glance before you planned to nap. Except that the sight of a shirtless Jaehyun made you pause.

You’d seen Johnny shirtless before so you were immune to it by now, and Jaehyun wasn’t as built as Johnny but again there was something about him that pulled you in. His shoulders were broad, something you hadn’t really noticed when he was wearing clothes, his chest defined, and the clear lines of his abs were evident as he played around with Johnny in the water. You tried to swallow but your throat was dry, willing yourself to look away but you couldn’t. He looked your way and smiled, the setting sun forming a halo effect around him. It felt like time stopped at that moment, but you just blamed it on your migraine giving you hallucinations. You shook your head at the same time Johnny grabbed Jaehyun and dunked him in the water.

—

That night was camping on the beach, and you and Jaehyun started the campfire while Johnny set up the tents.

“You’re good at this,” Jaehyun commented, as you deftly lit the tinder and fanned the small flames into a roaring fire.

“Did I tell you Y/N’s a pyro?” Johnny chuckled, fighting with the tent poles.

You just shrugged. “I was always in charge of the campfires when I went camping with my family. I guess I had the steadiest hands and I wasn’t afraid of fire. Johnny is, though.” You side-eyed your friend.

“Hey, don’t give away all my secrets,” Johnny wagged a finger at you, “besides, it’s perfectly normal to be afraid of fire.”

“Mm,” Jaehyun nodded, “is that why you’re setting up your tent thirty feet away?”

“That is NOT the reason, I have a new sleeping bag that’s rated for very cold temperatures that I wanted to test.” Johnny huffed.

You snickered, “Well, I’m telling you now that I am definitely _not_ sleeping with you tonight, I still have bruises from the one-sided boxing match you engaged in with me last night.” You rolled your neck and Jaehyun laughed.

“Guess it’s you and me tonight, John,” he winked at Johnny, who winked back at him and blew him a kiss.

You made vomiting noises as you watched them. “Get a room!”

“We have a tent!” They said together, collapsing into laughter.

—

You roasted hot dogs over the fire for dinner, and paired with a few beers you were starting to feel drowsy again. Johnny had already retired to his tent, and Jaehyun was quietly poking at the fire with a stick.

“Hey,” you started but just as soon stopped. Your tongue felt too big for your mouth, you were pretty sure you weren’t drunk, but sometimes when you looked over at Jaehyun there were two of him. That definitely would be trouble, you thought, then giggled.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, looking at you curiously.

“Oop! Was that out loud?” you were startled at the sound of your own voice, your eyes bulging, your hand clapping over your mouth. Jaehyun broke out into the widest smile you’d seen from him yet.

“Y/N, are you drunk?”

“Are you kidding?” you slurred, confused again as to why your voice sounded that way, “Absolutely not! And I am insulted that you would think that!” you went on. Your face felt hot, and it wasn’t from the fire.

“Sorry, you just sounded like it. And your face-” he began to point at you, his finger making a circle in the air around your face.

“Don’t!” you pointed right back at him, your blood boiling, “You don’t get to talk about my face! Who do you think you are anyway! Bad boy? Huh? Player!”

He flinched at your words, and even with your mind clouded you could feel the tension in the air. He went back to poking at the fire, and you were struck with the sudden urge to vomit.

“Jaehyun, I think I’m gonna throw up,” you managed to warn him, before you turned away and emptied the contents of your dinner into the sand. He jumped up from where he was sitting, cradling an arm around you and holding your hair back as you heaved. He held you like that until you were done, passing you some tissues and a bottle of water when you seemed to be better. You sat back, holding onto his arm to steady yourself.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern clear in his eyes. When you nodded a strand of hair fell into your face, and he reached over and tucked it behind your ear. That simple gesture made your heart flip in your chest, but before you could do anything about it, your world went black.

—

“Should we bring her to the hospital?”

“Nah, she’ll be fine, I’ve seen this before. One time in college, she got drunk at a party and barfed all over this guy she had a crush on.” Johnny snickered at the memory, “She just needs to sleep it off.”

“I don’t know, Johnny, she was all pale and then she passed out. I carried her to her tent but I felt bad about leaving her alone in there.”

You were slowly starting to regain consciousness, forcing your eyes open you recognized you were in your tent. You could hear Johnny and Jaehyun talking outside.

“Owww,” you moaned, clutching your head as you propped yourself up on your elbows. That simple motion made your entire body ache.

“Y/N?” you heard the tent unzip, Jaehyun’s worried face appearing in the opening. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a freight train,” you croaked, coughing as your throat felt like sandpaper. Jaehyun handed you a bottle of water. You almost chugged it in one go but Jaehyun stopped you, urging you to slow down.

“Slowly,” he touched your arm lightly with his hand, and even though the contact was brief, you felt warmth spread throughout your body.

“Thanks,” you said sincerely, looking him in the eye. He tilted his head slightly at you before he smiled, that beautiful dimpled smile that was starting to bewitch you.

“You’re fine, Y/N, stop milking this already! Let’s get going, we’re losing sunlight here!” Johnny was bellowing from behind Jaehyun.

“Give her a minute, Johnny,” Jaehyun turned to him, putting out his hand in a calming gesture. Johnny just shrugged.

“Alright but don’t take too long, I want to get to that diner before it gets too busy.” He disappeared, presumably to pack up his tent.

“What time is it, anyway?” you asked Jaehyun, rubbing your eyes.

“Almost eleven,” he answered.

“In the morning?” you yawned. The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth twitched, he was trying not to smile.

“Yes. We let you sleep in. Well, I let you sleep in. Johnny wanted to wake you at seven.”

“Oh god, thank you so much,” you were starting to feel more awake, but your body still ached, “He’s right though, that diner gets crazy around noon. Let’s go.” You tried to stand up but your limbs wouldn’t obey you.

“Do you need help?” you could tell he wanted to, his arms were already outstretched, but he still waited for your consent. You wanted to say no, you hated feeling like you needed help, but nothing was going to happen if you remained stubborn. You mentally cursed yourself for drinking that one extra beer that you knew you shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, thanks,” you nodded, and he leaned down and lifted you gently. You hated yourself for thinking it, but his arms around you felt good. You could feel the strength in them, but also the gentleness and care with which he handled you. Once you were on your feet you nodded at him, thinking you were okay, so he let go. You almost crumpled to the ground but he caught you, his reflexes undeniably fast.

“Whoops,” he said, arms enclosing you, his face just inches from yours. You were so close to him you could smell the mintiness of his breath, could see the reflection of yourself in his irises, could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was only a split second though, before he righted you, not letting go this time. “Just hold onto me, if you need to.”

This time, you did, clutching his elbow as he walked you back to the car. Johnny ended up packing everything else up, shaking his head and clicking his tongue at you as he passed.

“No more beer for you!” he rebuked. You stuck out your tongue at him, but even that motion made you woozy. Jaehyun placed you carefully in the backseat, making sure you were comfortable before getting into the driver’s seat.

“Don’t drive too crazy, okay?” you pleaded weakly.

He looked at you in the rearview mirror and smiled. “Promise.”


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

The diner was bustling by the time you got there, but you managed to get a table and the smell of the food actually made you hungry.

“You know what they say, greasy food is best for a hangover!” Johnny elbowed you playfully. You wanted to punch him, if only you could get your arm to move.

“I’ll get my usual,” you put the menu back on the table and closed your eyes, the fluorescent lights feeling like stabbing knives in your eye sockets. You wished you had your sunglasses with you but you’d left them in the car.

Jaehyun watched you, clearly a debate raging in his head. Finally he just reached over, placing his sunglasses on the table in front of you. “In case you need them,” he said casually, then went back to reading the menu. Johnny looked over at you and smirked. Really his smug attitude was getting on your last nerve. You put the sunglasses on and ignored him.

The food certainly helped your stomach, and lifted your mood as well. You cleaned your plate, even ordering a slice of coconut cream pie for dessert. Jaehyun eyed it curiously when the server placed it in front of you.

“What is that?” he asked. You and Johnny exchanged incredulous glances.

“It’s coconut cream pie! Only the best thing you could ever get at a diner like this.” Johnny answered, sweeping his arm around his surroundings in typical dramatic fashion.

“You want to try it?” you don’t know what made you offer, but his face was so enamored by the dish that you couldn’t not offer him some.

“Yeah, sure,” he looked like you’d offered him a million dollars or a brand new car. You cut off a piece with a fork and offered it to him, but instead of taking the fork from you he just leaned forward and took the bite. You watched as his lips closed around the piece of pie, and when the taste hit his tongue he moaned, eyelids fluttering. You swallowed involuntarily, empty fork hovering in the air as he sat back, chewing thoughtfully.

“Tastes good,” he said, his eyes trained on yours. You noticed a spot of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth.

“You have some…” and instead of finishing your sentence you just motioned to the corner of his mouth. He took your hint, his tongue coming out to swipe the whipped cream away. The entire time, his eyes didn’t leave you.

“Ahem,” Johnny cleared his throat, “as much as I enjoy watching this k-drama scene with erotic undertones, we should finish up and get going if we want to reach Carmel by sunset.”

You looked down at your plate, the moment lost, and continued with your pie, not daring to look up at Jaehyun for the rest of the meal.

—

Johnny drove the rest of the way and you sat shotgun, thankful that your field of vision didn’t have to include Jaehyun, and you could ignore him if you wanted to. Except that you could still smell him, could still see him looking at you as he licked the corner of his mouth. You wanted to stop thinking about him but your brain was betraying you. You didn’t even realize Johnny was talking to you until he was waving a hand in front of your face.

“Earth to Y/N!” he was saying, “are you there?”

“Sorry,” you answered, shaking your head to rid yourself of your thoughts. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying, I managed to get reservations at that really nice hotel you were talking about.”

“Oh my god, really? Johnny, you’re the best!” There was a quaint seaside hotel you had discovered when researching for the trip, and at the time it had been booked. “How’d you do it?”

“I called today just in case, and sure enough they had a cancellation.” He puffed up his chest, clearly proud of himself, “One problem though.”

You looked over at him expectantly, your fist getting ready for a beating.

“There’s only one bed.”

“Oh for crying out loud! What in the wattpad…” you grumbled, and Johnny laughed.

“We managed it last time, we’ll be fine.” He assured you, but you weren’t swayed.

“Uh, I’m not sleeping with you again, remember? You fight octopuses in your sleep.” 

Johnny looked at you quizzically. “Octopuses? Whatever, anyway, why don’t you and Jaehyun share the bed then?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

You choked on air, turning to see if Jaehyun heard. He was asleep, head tucked into his chest, hugging his balled up jacket tightly. You blew out a breath.

“Not happening,” you answered resolutely.

“We’ll see,” Johnny grinned.

—

Johnny pulled the car into the hotel parking lot just as the sun set beyond the water. You’d brought the last of the suitcases up to the room, Johnny examining the bathroom, when you decided to go out onto the balcony to check out the view. You were admiring the view of the ocean when you noticed a figure on the beach down below. It was Jaehyun, his phone held up in his outstretched hand. You couldn’t quite see his face in the dark, but from his actions you could tell he was in awe as he looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the sky was full of stars that twinkled brightly. You decided to go down to him and gloat.

“What did I tell you? The stars are so much brighter, aren’t they?” you called out as you got closer to him. He turned at the sound of your voice, his eyes holding something in them that you never saw in the daylight. It was as if the galaxy was reflected in them, and the sight of it took your breath away.

“I believe you,” he said, awestruck as he looked up at the sky. He stood there taking more pictures as you watched him, the crashing of the ocean waves the only sound. The moonlight illuminated his features and highlighted the wonder in his eyes. You didn’t realize you were smiling until he turned to look at you and smiled back. Your heart did a somersault in your chest.

_Oh no_ , you thought. You knew what that feeling was.

In a panic you turned around and ran back the way you came, you could hear him calling after you in confusion but you ignored him, not stopping until you were safe in the confines of the hotel room. Except it was a hotel room you had to share with him. Sure enough, he was opening the door and walking in, regarding you questioningly.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Fine!” your voice squeaked. You closed your mouth and turned away from him, pretending to unpack your suitcase. “Just getting ready for bed.”

“Speaking of that, I guess Johnny’s made the decision for who’s sleeping where?”

You looked up and saw that your traitorous best friend was asleep on the couch, leaving the king-size bed the only option for you and Jaehyun. You made a mental note to let Johnny know in the morning that he should have his funeral arrangements prepared.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Jaehyun had noticed your panicked expression. Without a word he went over to the closet to grab the extra blanket and pillow, except that the said items were not there, already put in use by Johnny. You watched as he took his jacket instead and laid it out on the floor, taking one of the throw pillows from the couch and preparing to lie down. It looked like the most uncomfortable thing you’d ever seen. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“We can share the bed!” you blurted out, and he looked up at you in surprise. “Just share, like, you on one side and me on the other side.” You pointed to the aforementioned sides of the bed.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind sleeping on the flo-”

“Don’t be such a martyr and get in the bed!” you didn’t mean to order him around but your nerves were getting the better of you. Jaehyun jumped up and got into the bed, turning away from you and pulling the covers over himself.

You weren’t quite ready for this, so you went into the bathroom to wash up, splashing so much cold water on your face it felt frozen. When you came out Jaehyun was asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. You climbed into your side of the bed slowly, not wanting to wake him, but he didn’t move. You lay down, but your heart was beating too fast for you to fall asleep. You were keenly aware of his body so close to you, you could feel the heat he emanated on your back. You tried not to think about it, about him, but it was almost impossible. You could hear him lightly breathing, could even catch a faint smell of his cologne. You wracked your brain for other things to think about, and eventually, as your thoughts scattered all over the place, you fell asleep.


	5. Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You woke to arms around you. His breath tickled the back of your neck. He was cuddled into you, his body molded perfectly around you. You didn’t know what to do, you were truly torn. You had to admit it felt nice, to be held by someone again, but you still weren’t sure how you felt about him, and this would certainly be a complication. You shifted slightly, but it was enough to wake him. You could hear him waking up, his consciousness slowly returning, and when he finally realized the position he was in, he froze. He slowly removed his arms from you and turned over in the bed.

“Rise and shine, sleepyheads!” Johnny came into the room, pretending to cover his eyes, “Is there anything going on I should know about?” he questioned innocently, as he threw himself onto the bed in the space between the two of you.

“Grow up,” you complained, getting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

“Dude, what happened?” he turned to Jaehyun. You left the room but hovered behind the door, wanting to hear what Jaehyun would say.

“I screwed up! I was doing so well, staying to my side of the bed, but when I woke up I was spooning her!”

“What! Did she know?”

“I don’t know, I took my arms out carefully, she didn’t move, so I don’t know? Ah man, I fucked up. She’s never gonna trust me now.”

“Hey, maybe she didn’t even know? We can only hope.”

“I can’t face her without apologizing though.”

“Suit yourself.” 

You heard the bedsprings groan as Johnny got up from the bed, so you ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind you. You sat on the edge of the tub, head in your hands. You’d never been in such turmoil before, it was usually pretty clear to you if you were attracted to someone or not. Jeong Jaehyun, however, threw you for a loop. On the one hand, he was that callous playboy who slept around with women and dumped them at any inconvenience. On the other hand, he was that guy who would hold your hair back as you threw up, the one who would remember the most innocuous things you liked, the one who would stare with wonder at stars. The one who cared about whether or not you would trust him.

“Hey Y/N, hurry it up in there!” Johnny knocked obnoxiously on the bathroom door, “We got sights to see!”

“Gimme a sec,” you called back, turning on the faucet to splash some water on your face. You looked at yourself in the mirror and decided to be resolute. You had to trust your instincts.

When you came out of the bathroom Jaehyun was on the balcony. The morning breeze was fluttering his hair, his bangs falling into his eyes, which were closed. He was leaning on the railing, in a plain white tee that hugged his shoulders, the hem of it waving slightly in the wind, threatening to give you a view of his perfect abs. You looked away quickly, grabbing your suitcase and heading for the door, hoping he wouldn’t notice you. No such luck.

“Y/N!” he called, coming back into the room. His hair was now mussed from the wind, a bedhead look that would be unattractive on anyone but on him, it just increased his attractiveness. It almost made you angry. “Hey, I just wanted to apologize for last night.”

You faced him, your emotions warring in your gut. “Don’t mention it.” You said in the calmest voice possible.

“I really didn’t mean to-”

“I know.”

“I just need you to know-”

“I get it, Jaehyun. Let’s just forget about it, okay?” You walked away, leaving him standing alone in the room.

—

That day was spent at a local market, the three of you navigating through the stalls of fresh fruits and vegetables and various homemade goods. Once in a while one of you would stop and peruse the wares, or try samples offered by the food sellers. Jaehyun gave you space, not overtly avoiding you though, which you found you were thankful for. He’d sometimes point out things to you and you would just nod before walking away, missing the lingering looks he would give you. At one point Johnny went off to look at some leather goods, leaving you and Jaehyun alone at a fruit stand.

“Would your girlfriend like to try some?” the fruit seller had offered Jaehyun a sample of their peaches, and had gestured towards you, standing behind him.

“Hm? Oh, she’s not my girlfriend,” he offered politely, “just a friend.” The seller apologized, and the two of them continued to engage in conversation about the fruit.

You stood there, feeling like someone had just stabbed you in the chest. There was a dull throb that at any other time you might have thought was a heart attack, but you’d felt it before and you knew exactly what it was. You could feel your face getting hot, ridiculous tears pooling in your eyes. You willed them not to fall, and thankfully they listened.

Johnny came over then, and seeing the look on your face he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but you stopped him.

“Hey I’m just gonna go back and find that stall that sells soap, you guys stay here I’ll catch up with you later.” You turned and walked away quickly, not giving them the chance to protest.

By the time you had found the soap stall you had calmed down, still determined not to let whatever you were feeling for Jaehyun come to the surface. You’d picked out some soaps and decided to wait for them back at the car. Eventually they came back, talking and laughing over something they had seen.

“Let’s go, I’m hungry,” you called out, getting into the passenger’s seat as Johnny got into the driver’s seat. When he caught your eye he mouthed are you okay? You nodded and he didn’t press any further, knowing that sometimes you needed your space.

You didn’t offer much to the conversation for the rest of the night, not at dinner at the local taqueria, not even when you were all choosing the local motel for the night.

“You guys choose,” was all you said, and soon enough you were pulling up to the gaudy neon sign of the closest roadside motel.

“I managed to get a room with two beds this time! Are you proud of me, Y/N?” Johnny poked you in the side teasingly, but you weren’t in the mood for his jokes.

“Just remember that I’m not sleeping with you,” you warned.

When you got to the room you let the two of them wash up first, wanting to take a long hot shower to soothe yourself. Before you went into the bathroom the two of them were in the same bed, but when you came out Johnny had moved to the other bed, his long limbs splayed out so there was no room for anyone else. Both were asleep. You sighed, thinking about kicking Johnny in the head for being an ass, but thought better of it. Jaehyun was on his side, and even though he wasn’t the smallest person, he was so tucked into himself he took up very little of the bed.

Screw it, you thought, and just laid down on the bed beside Jaehyun. You were too tired for this and sure enough you fell asleep seconds after your head hit the pillow.

—

You were dreaming and you knew it, but it felt so real. His hands were warm on your skin, caressing your naked stomach, reaching down further, parting your legs. Before he could reach your core you woke with a start, not realizing you had cried out in your sleep until you looked over and Jaehyun was staring at you, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

“Y/N?” he whispered, “Are you okay?”

You huffed in frustration. “Fine.”

“Were you having a nightmare?” he asked softly, “You almost screamed.”

“No, it wasn’t that kind of dream,” you sighed.

“What kind of dream was it?” he asked innocently.

“Don’t worry about it,” you snapped, and he took the hint and turned over. 

You, however, were still aroused from the dream, and it was making you frustrated beyond belief. You had to finish yourself if you were going to have any peace, so you looked over to make sure he couldn’t see. Satisfied that what you would be doing wasn’t in his viewpoint, you slipped your hand down your panties and dipped your fingers into your pussy. Sure enough you were wet from the dream, and so you proceeded to finger fuck yourself, but in that position your fingers just couldn’t reach your g spot and it made you even more frustrated. You swore under your breath, and suddenly it hit you that the person in the bed next to you definitely had long enough fingers to reach. You must have been delirious with arousal to even consider it, but you were beyond rational thought at this point.

“Jaehyun,” you whispered, but he didn’t respond, so you shook his shoulder lightly. He turned to you.

“What’s wrong?” he asked sleepily.

“I need your help,” you whispered, and he propped himself up on his elbow to look at you.

“Of course, what do you need?” he whispered back.

“I need you to help me get off.”

You could barely make it out in the dim light but he was blinking his eyes rapidly, shaking his head at the same time. He was definitely malfunctioning.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly-”

“Yes, I need you to finger me until I climax, can you do that?” you clarified. You could feel your arousal slipping away and you were desperate.

“I mean, yeah, but are you sure? What does this mean for our relationship?”

“Listen, I’m horny as hell right now and I can’t even think about that. This is going to be awkward either way, whether you agree to it or not, at least if you do it I’ll have gotten an orgasm out of it.” Your argument was twisted but he contemplated it and seemed to be swayed.

“I guess that’s true…” he agreed, and you almost whooped in relief.

“Great, here, give me your hand.” 

He obliged, and lifting your shirt, you took his hand and placed it palm down on your bare stomach. He inhaled sharply when he made contact with your skin, and the same feeling from the dream returned to you.

“Mm, that’s good,” you moaned softly, which emboldened him. His hand moved independently now, slowly down, and you squirmed in anticipation as he got closer.

“That’s it,” you encouraged, as his fingers reached your folds and he began to part them.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered in awe, and when you moaned again he slid two fingers in. Your back arched off the bed, a silent scream dying in your throat as he started to pump his fingers inside you.

You pressed your lips together to keep from making a sound, not wanting to wake Johnny, but you could feel an intense orgasm coming on. Jaehyun’s fingers were heavenly, hitting you directly in that spot that made your toes curl. You pulled at the sheets as the pleasure in your gut ramped up.

“That’s it,” Jaehyun whispered in your ear, “Come for me, baby.” The combination of his magic fingers, the low tone of his voice, and the term of endearment sent you spiralling. Stars exploded behind your closed eyelids as you had the strongest orgasm of your life at that point, your body shaking, pussy clenching around Jaehyun’s fingers.

He let you come down from your high before he removed his fingers, and you sighed softly at the loss. He got out of the bed quietly and came back with a damp towel to help clean you up, gently wiping away your arousal. When he was done he pulled the covers back over you and smiled.

“Sleep now,” he whispered, because your eyelids were fluttering, and the last thing you remember before you fell into slumber was his fingers ghosting along your cheek.


	6. Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You woke to someone whistling, and looking over you saw Johnny packing his suitcase. When he saw movement from you he sighed dramatically.

“Well look who’s finally awake!” he said sarcastically, “come on and pack up, Y/N, time to head home.”

You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, feeling amazingly well-rested. You were in the middle of piecing together what happened the night before when Jaehyun emerged from the bathroom. He saw that you were awake, but then averted his eyes.

“I’ll go pack up the car,” he said quickly, grabbing Johnny’s suitcase right out of his hands, picking up his own on the way by, and sprinting out the door. Johnny looked at his retreating figure quizzically.

“What’s up with him?” he wondered, and then it hit you. The hazy events of the night before started to come back to you, but in flashes, like an erotic movie on fast forward. You felt the blush creep up your neck and onto your face, mortification the weakest description for what you were feeling at that moment.

“Oh my god,” you whispered under your breath. _What the fuck is wrong with you_ , you reprimanded yourself. You covered your face with both your hands, wondering if you could spend the rest of the trip like that and not have anyone question it.

“Let’s go, Y/N,” Johnny called, walking out the door. You got out of bed and quickly packed up, taking a deep breath before you opened the door to face your fate. Your heart was pounding when you got to the car, and it absolutely sank when Johnny called out to you. “Hey if you don’t mind I’m taking the backseat, I didn’t sleep well in that bed last night so I wanna take a nap.”

You looked at Jaehyun, who was sitting in the driver’s seat staring straight ahead. He didn’t turn to you when you got into the car, just put it in drive and maneuvered out of the parking lot.

—

There was a heavy silence for the first part of the drive, just the sound of Johnny softly snoring in the backseat. You couldn’t stand it anymore so you finally spoke up.

“Is it okay if I play some music?” you asked. Jaehyun nodded, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him. He also kept a death grip on the steering wheel, not his usual one hand on the wheel, one hand on the console between you. You could see his knuckles turning white. You had to address this before he combusted.

“Listen Jaehyun, about last night…” you couldn’t look at him as you spoke, but he didn’t respond, so you looked up at him cautiously. He looked like he was in pain. “I’m really, really sorry for making you do… that.”

“You didn’t _make_ me,” he responded quietly, “I agreed to it.”

“Yeah, well, it was wrong of me to put you in that position. I’m sorry.”

He visibly relaxed, his shoulders finally slumping and his hands slackening a little on the steering wheel. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind. It felt nice to make you feel good like that.” He hazarded a careful smile as he finally looked over at you.

Again you didn’t know how to feel, should you be insulted that he enjoyed it, or should you be flattered that he wanted to make you feel good? It was all so maddening to you. His entire existence affected you in a way you’d never been affected by anyone or anything before in your life. Just his presence mere inches from you had an exhilarating effect that you couldn’t escape, no matter how hard you tried.

“Yeah, well, thanks then, I guess.” You really didn’t know what to say at that point.

“You’re welcome,” he said sincerely.

“Let’s forget about it then, okay? We can pretend it never happened, and I promise I won’t ask you to do anything like that ever again.” You looked at him expectantly.

His face fell slightly, his smile faltering, but he quickly regained his composure and nodded. “For sure, not a problem.”

Wanting to change the subject and also to fill the silence you picked up your phone. “Hey, what’s your instagram?”

He looked over at you in surprise, before he turned back to the road and smiled. “It’s just my name, I’m boring like that.”

You opened instagram on your phone and quickly found him, pressing the follow button. You scrolled through his page, filled with pictures of the night sky, and not much else.

“Wow, you really _are_ boring,” you teased, but as you scrolled you came across a picture of him. He was sitting at a table, probably in a restaurant, the person taking the picture sitting directly across from him. He had his hands clasped in front of him, staring at the picture taker with a soft expression. “Hm, this is a nice picture of you.”

He looked over to see which one you meant, and just nodded. “My ex took that picture.”

“Which one?” you scoffed, and you instantly regretted your words when you saw how his face fell.

“Sorry,” you said in a meek voice.

“No, it’s okay, I deserved that.” He sighed. You should have left it, it really wasn’t your business, but you were dying to know.

“What’s the story anyway? With all those girls that you date. Are you really a ‘love ‘em and leave ‘em’ type of guy?” You tried to keep your tone light, knowing the subject itself was anything but light. He was quiet for a long time and you thought he might be mad at you for asking. “Forget it, sorry I asked.”

He blew out a breath, and you really thought he was going to lay into you, but instead he poured out his heart.

“It’s, um, it’s a problem, for sure,” he began, and you involuntarily leaned closer as if he was going to tell you the secrets of the universe, “I thought I could find, you know, ‘the one’ as they call it, but it turned out to be harder than I thought. Not that I thought it would be easy, but I figured she was out there, you know? But with each person I dated, I just wasn’t feeling it.”

“Were you being too picky maybe?” you offered.

He nodded thoughtfully, “I mean, yeah? I thought maybe I should give it a chance sometimes, but why prolong something that you know isn’t going anywhere? I usually knew by the end of the first date.”

“So wait, all of these women were just first dates?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“So…. you weren’t, you know,” at this point you made a hole with one hand and the motion of your finger going through it with the other. If Johnny were awake he would have smacked you upside the head for being so juvenile.

Jaehyun just shook his head. “No, I didn’t have sex with them.”

You were floored. All this time you thought he was a sex machine, thinking he was bringing these women home to bed them and that’s why you and Johnny couldn’t hang out at their place.

“So when you were bringing them back to your apartment and Johnny and I were banned from hanging around, you weren’t banging them?” you had to ask.

He laughed. “No, I was cooking for them. It’s my thing.” He shrugged.

You didn’t know what to say. You’d had the wrong idea about him all this time, just like Johnny had said. You could hear Johnny’s voice in your head: _you have the wrong idea about him, Y/N_. Your mouth dropped open in shock. You could already hear Johnny gloating: _told you so, told you so!_

“It’s so lame, I know,” he chuckled humorlessly, “the last one really threw me though.”

“Why?” you asked, sincerely curious, “Did you have feelings for her?”

“No, it was the same story, but this time I decided to give it a chance. It got to the point where she really fell for me, but I couldn’t reciprocate her feelings and I felt terrible. I had to break it off, and she was furious. She blamed me for leading her on, told me I was a ‘lost boy who would never find love’ and threw me out of her house. I was at my lowest point and Johnny felt bad for me, so he suggested I go on this trip with you guys. So that’s why I’m here.”

You instantly felt like a sack of shit. Not only did you misjudge him so badly, you treated him like crap when all he needed was a fun time with friends.

“Oh fuck, I’m so lame,” you cursed yourself, “I’m so sorry.”

He smiled weakly. “Johnny told me what you thought of me, he said I should explain myself to you but I figured people believe actions over words, right? So I thought I could charm you but that backfired magnificently.”

You could only laugh. The two of you were like two dumb peas in a pod. “We’re both lame,” you lamented dramatically, at which point he threw his head back and laughed, a sound so beautiful to your ears you wanted to bottle it and keep it forever. Not to mention that when he laughed like that, the dimples in his cheeks got impossibly deep and his nose scrunched ever so cutely. You knew you were in deep trouble now.

“What’s so damn funny?” Johnny had woken up and clearly was not happy about it.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun looked in the rearview mirror to address Johnny, “Y/N was being funny.” He looked over at you and winked, you stuck your tongue out at him playfully. Johnny watched the two of you, the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.

“Wait, does that mean the two of you are-” here he slapped his hand over his mouth in shock, “ _friends_ now?”

“Shut up,” you shot back, “I know this was all part of your plan. Go ahead and gloat, I’ll just ignore you.” You put in your airpods and pretended that you were listening to music.

“Finally!” Johnny yelled, clapping Jaehyun on the shoulders, “Told you she wasn’t a stuck-up, judgmental, annoying little brat!”

“Hey!” you turned around and punched him hard in the shoulder, “I heard that!”

—

For the rest of the drive Johnny alternated between expressing his relief at the two of you finally getting along, and teasing you about Jaehyun’s charms.

“You know that Jaehyun can cook, right? That means he’s good with his hands.” Johnny stated, smirking at the innuendo. If he only knew, you thought. You looked over at Jaehyun and his ears had turned red.

“I’m sure he is.” You couldn’t help yourself. Jaehyun shot you a panicked look, before he laughed nervously. “Maybe I can come over one day and you can cook for all of us.” You looked over to see his reaction. 

He smiled widely and nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Look at this! We’re all one big, happy family!” Johnny put his arms around both you and Jaehyun’s shoulders. You looked at your best friend and smiled. He was genuinely happy. You could only imagine how upsetting it was for him to have two people in his life who were very important to him, not be able to get along. You felt bad for putting him through that just because you were stubborn, and just as you were about to open your mouth to apologize he dropped a bomb. 

“And since we’re all so close now, we can all share the one king size bed in the motel tonight since it was the last room I was able to get.” He winked and shot finger hearts at you, and you wondered if there were any good places nearby to dispose of a body.

—

He was true to his word that night, climbing into the bed on one side and motioning for you and Jaehyun to get in with him.

“Come on in, I don’t bite. But I can if you want me to.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jaehyun played along, giggling and covering his mouth demurely with his hand. You rolled your eyes. They really did belong together.

“You get in the middle then,” you addressed Jaehyun, “so you two lovebirds can be together.” Jaehyun laughed and got into the bed, and you followed, turning off the lights. With the lights on the mood could be playful and fun, but as soon as it was dark the seriousness of the situation hit you. You were so keenly aware of Jaehyun’s body beside you. You could hear him breathing, could see his chest rise and fall in the dim light. You could smell the faint musky scent of his cologne. There was no way you could fall asleep.

Jaehyun seemed to be having the same problem. Because of the lack of space, he wasn’t able to bring in an extra pillow to hug to help him fall asleep. He tossed and turned, sometimes kneeing or elbowing Johnny in the process, but Johnny slept like the dead and would only grunt and then turn over. This wouldn’t do.

“Do you need to hug something?” you whispered.

“It’s okay, there’s no space. I’ll manage.” He reassured you. But he sighed, and so you mustered up your courage.

“You can hug me, if you want,” you offered, “Just hug.” You felt like you should specify. He was quiet for a while so you thought he’d fallen asleep, but then you felt him turn towards you, his arm snaking around your waist.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” he whispered in your ear, and you involuntarily shuddered at his proximity. He felt good. His arm around you felt good. His body firm against your back felt good.

“Yeah,” you answered him, closing your eyes and finally giving in to the feelings you had been trying to hold back. “I’m really sure.”


	7. Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

The next morning you were the last to wake up again, Johnny and Jaehyun running the suitcases back to the car. You were alone in the room, so you sat up in the bed to take stock of yourself. Were you really willing to go there? Were you really willing to do it? Were you really willing to open up your heart again? The pain of your breakup came back again, but you noticed it wasn’t as strong as it had been. Instead of a stabbing feeling in your chest, it was more of a dull throb, like a bout of indigestion that didn’t linger. You heard Johnny and Jaehyun talking and laughing outside, and you were filled with an overwhelming sense of _happiness_. Your best friend who could always lift your mood and loved you like family, and his roommate, someone who knew how (wrongly) you felt about him but still treated you kindly and respectfully. They certainly weren’t the solution to everything, but they helped you see that there was more to life than heartache.

“You better get out here before we leave without you!” Johnny yelled from outside, and you smiled. You got out of bed, dressed hurriedly and walked out the door.

—

You drove the first shift, with the window down so the wind could blow through your hair. It was a beautiful late summer day, the sun warm on your face from the open sunroof. Johnny sat in the passenger seat, drumming on the dash with his fingers and singing along loudly to the song playing. Jaehyun sat behind you, the wind fluttering his bangs into his face but he didn’t seem to mind. He sang along with Johnny, and even though they were exaggerating and playing around, their voices blended beautifully.

“You guys sing so well,” you exclaimed, “I’m jealous.”

Jaehyun laughed, “No way, we were terrible!”

“No I’m serious! I know you guys were just joking around but your voices are beautiful.”

Johnny started to rib you again, but Jaehyun was quiet. You snuck a look in the rearview to see him smiling to himself, staring out the window, the tips of his ears a bright red.

—

You spent that afternoon at the beach, the two of them managing to convince you to add an extra day to your trip. You could’ve been home in your bed that night, but the weather was too nice to spend it cooped up in the car.

“Just one more day,” Johnny pleaded, “We’ll camp tonight so we don’t have to agonize over motel rooms again. Please?”

He didn’t have to work so hard, you were already convinced, but you made him work for it anyway just to amuse yourself. When you made a big show of giving in, he yelled in triumph, picking you up for a bear hug and kissing you on the cheek, before he ran off towards the beach, stripping his clothes off as he went.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Jaehyun didn’t know you as well as Johnny and took your reluctance seriously. “I’m sure I can convince him to just head home.”

“Oh I wanted to stay,” you giggled conspiratorially, “I just did that to make him suffer.”

Jaehyun laughed, before looking over at you and smiling. His cheeks puffed out, dimples deep, the bright afternoon sun making his eyes sparkle. You smiled back, something in your chest shifting. He swept out his arm, motioning for you to walk on ahead of him, and together you made your way towards the ocean.

This time, you joined them in the water, and even though the water was cold you couldn’t help but have a great time. You tried not to go deeper than your waist, or even get your hair wet, but Johnny had different plans for you, dunking you or splashing water whenever you got too close. You eventually gave up and dove in, swimming towards the crashing waves. Jaehyun was already there, the waves cresting over his shoulders, his wet skin glistening in the afternoon sun. His arms were outspread, his face turned towards the sky, eyes closed. The water crashed over him, running in rivulets down his chest, but he was immovable. It was a sight you couldn’t take your eyes off of.

“Isn’t he hot?” Johnny teased, coming to stand beside you in the water.

You rolled your eyes at Johnny, but it was definitely something you couldn’t deny. “Yeah, he is.” You sighed.

“So? What are you waiting for? Go get him!” He nudged you with his broad shoulder, almost making you lose your balance and fall into the water.

“I don’t know, Johnny,” you hesitated, “What if it doesn’t work out?”

“Well then it doesn’t work out? Then you eat two tubs of rocky road with me and call me at three o’clock with your drunken rants.” He shrugged.

“I don’t think my waistline can handle that anymore,” you joked.

“Listen, Y/N,” he took on a rare serious tone which made you perk up, “I know both of you really well, and I happen to think you two would be amazing together. Not that I think you ‘need a man’ or anything like that, but your personalities just fit, you know? Besides, I need you to get over that asshole of an ex you had, so even if you just use Jaehyun for sex I wouldn’t mind.”

You elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed.

“But seriously, Y/N, let yourself be happy. You deserve it.” He patted you on the shoulder, and then dove into the water and swam to where Jaehyun was standing.

You watched them again, your heart swelling in your chest. Overcome by emotion you let the tears fall, thankful that your face was already wet so it wouldn’t be so evident that you were crying.

—

The campfire that night took a little longer to light, probably because your hand shook like a leaf and you had trouble calming yourself down. You didn’t know why you were so nervous, until Jaehyun sat down beside you and your heart rate skyrocketed.

“Need some help?” he asked, sweeping his damp hair away from his face. You were aware that he was handsome, you weren’t blind, but you had never really looked at his face before, like _really_ looked at it. He had eyes that could hold the depths of the universe but were still kind, a perfectly shaped nose, and cheeks that looked like soft bread that you wanted to squish. He was the weird, perfect blend of hot, sexy, cute, and goofy. To look like that, and then be sweet, humble, and thoughtful too, it had to be illegal.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” you handed him the matches, and when your hands touched you felt a jolt of electricity run through your body, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight,” you laughed nervously, rubbing your hand where his hand had touched.

He lit the fire with ease, before he handed you back the matches and regarded you with concern. “Do you feel sick or anything?” He lifted up his arm and made to touch your forehead with the back of his hand but before he did, he asked you for permission. You nodded, and the warmth of his hand against your head did wonders to soothe you.

“You don’t feel hot, that’s good,” he determined.

“You don’t think I’m hot?” you couldn’t resist the joke, but he just smiled.

“Oh I _know_ you’re hot,” he leaned close to you and whispered, because Johnny was walking into earshot. You choked on air.

“Tents are up, hot dogs are here, and no beer for Y/N tonight!” Johnny exclaimed as he plopped himself down and divvied out the hot dogs.

“I don’t want any beer tonight anyway,” you scoffed, as much as you wanted to defy his self-righteous ass you wanted your head to be clear.

“Good, because we only had two left!” Johnny laughed, passing the other beer to Jaehyun.

“You sure, Y/N? I’m sure one beer would be fine.” Jaehyun held out his beer to you.

“No really, I’m good,” you smiled at Jaehyun, “Thanks for offering though.” You gave Johnny a pointed look but he just scoffed.

“Ignore Jaehyun, he just wants to get you drunk so he can get into your pants.”

Both you and Jaehyun started coughing, before exchanging guilty looks. Johnny stared between the two of you.

“Is there something I should know?” he narrowed his eyes at both of you, “have you guys been screwing around behind my back? Please don’t tell me, I actually don’t want to know.” He took a swig of his beer and stuck his hot dog into the fire.

—

The three of you stayed up late into the night, talking about anything and everything, laughing till your sides hurt at Johnny’s jokes and stories, and sometimes had quiet bouts where the crackling of the fire was all that was heard. It was during one of these quiet times that Johnny finally stood up.

“Well, that’s it for me. I have first shift tomorrow so I’m going to bed,” he mock-saluted you and Jaehyun, “Good night, losers.”

You watched him walking away, shaking your head, as Jaehyun laughed and wished him a good night.

“What about you, Y/N, you tired?” he asked.

“Not really,” you poked at the fire with your stick, the embers were dying and you tried to get them going again. You shivered at the lack of heat, and Jaehyun came over and draped a blanket around your shoulders.

“I guess I’ll go to bed,” he said, turning towards the tents.

“Actually, do you mind staying?” you didn’t look at him as you asked, but you were glad when you noticed him turn back and take his place beside you.

“I don’t mind,” he said, helping you restart the fire again. The two of you were quiet for some time before you finally spoke up.

“Can I ask you a question?” you started.

“You already did, but I’ll let you ask another one,” he replied cheekily. You nudged him playfully with your shoulder and he smiled. “Of course. What is it?”

“Do you think I would make a good girlfriend?” your question took him off guard, because he looked at you for a long time before answering.

“Do _you_ think you would make a good girlfriend?” he countered.

“You’re not supposed to answer a question with a question,” you grumbled.

“Okay fine, since you’re asking my opinion, I’ll say yes.” He stated firmly.

“Why, though? I thought I was good enough, I thought we were happy, I thought he was happy, but it still didn’t work out. So was I really a good girlfriend then, in the end?”

“I can’t speak for him,” Jaehyun said quietly, “I can only speak for myself. And all I can say is that you may not have been good enough for him, but you are more than good enough for me, leagues more, galaxies more.” He made figure-eights with his stick in the sand so he wouldn’t have to look at you. “Theoretically speaking, of course.”

You couldn’t help it, you couldn’t believe you were that easy, but in your defense he had been breaking down your walls for the entire trip. You turned to him, took his face in your hands and looked deeply into his eyes. He started at the sudden contact, his eyes swimming with apprehension and wonderment.

“I want to kiss you,” you said resolutely, “is that okay?”

He broke into a wide grin and nodded, so you jumped off the proverbial cliff and pressed your lips to his. His lips felt exactly the way you thought they would feel, all those times you permitted yourself to wonder. He moved softly against you, his lips gentle, and except for your hands on his face you weren’t touching each other anywhere else. Yet it ignited something in you. You pulled away, knowing yourself and how you could get carried away. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, lips kiss-stung. He was so beautiful in that moment you wanted to cry.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” you asked, feeling like a middle-schooler asking out her crush. He still hadn’t opened his eyes but he smiled widely and nodded.

“Yes I do, I really, _really_ do.”

Your heart soared at that moment, and he finally opened his eyes. He looked at you with so much admiration that you thought you would melt on the spot. He took your hands in his, bringing them down to your lap before he leaned in and kissed you again. He started out gentle again, but when you tentatively swiped your tongue into his mouth his movements became more urgent. He slipped his arms around your waist and your hands went up to clasp around his neck. He deepened the kiss, his tongue in your mouth heating up your body more than any campfire ever could. He moved to lay you on the blanket but you stopped him.

“Not here,” you breathed, and he looked at you questioningly. Standing up, you took his hand and led him towards your tent.

You went in first, lying down on top of the sleeping bag, and he followed you in, carefully lowering his body on top of yours. He propped himself up on his elbows, mindful of not resting his entire weight on you.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his eyes roaming over your face, “I know it’s not the most comfortable place.”

You didn’t care at that point, you’d lie down with him in a canoe if this was how it felt. You just nodded, pulling him more towards you, wanting to feel more of him because you knew he was holding back.

“Careful,” he laughed, “I don’t want to squish you.”

“Squish me, I don’t care, you feel too good,” you answered, wrapping your arms around him and squeezing. He nuzzled into your neck, the tip of his nose ghosting lightly on your skin.

“Mm, you smell so good,” he whispered, and soon his lips were on your neck. You shuddered as his lips painted a trail on your skin. When he swiped his tongue goosebumps erupted and you inhaled sharply. “Taste good, too.”

You involuntarily bucked your hips, and felt him hard against your core. He groaned at the contact, sucking harshly at the skin on the base of your neck. The sound of him groaning and the feeling of the mark he was probably leaving on you turned your brain to hazy mush. The only thing you knew was that you needed more.

“Take this off,” you ordered, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. He reached back with one hand and pulled it off with one go, and you would never get over how sexy he looked doing it. You put your palms on his chest, wanting to feel the firm muscle there, moving down to his abs, down his stomach, past his belly button to the trail that led down. You gripped the waistband of his jeans and he groaned again. “These too.”

He leaned away from you to pull his jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers, his eyes never leaving you the entire time. You took that opportunity to flip him onto his back on the sleeping bag, thankful for the years of martial arts training that gave you the ability to do it. He yelped in surprise before breaking out into a wide grin.

“Shit, that was hot,” he admitted, and you straddled him, pulling your own shirt off in the process. You reached back to unclasp your bra, but he suddenly sat up and stopped you.

“Can I?” he asked, and you nodded. He started kissing your neck again, making you throw your head back at the feeling, while he reached behind you and unclasped your bra, throwing it to a corner of the tent. His hands moved over your bare breasts, cupping them in his hands. Your breathing picked up as he held them, chest heaving when he rubbed the pads of his thumbs over your nipples.

“Jaehyun,” you breathed, grabbing his shoulders to keep yourself steady. You wrapped your legs around his back, grinding your hips against him and he groaned loudly in your ear. He tugged at the waistband of your jeans.

“Your turn to take these off,” he growled, and you sat back, taking your jeans and panties off in one go. He took that opportunity to pull off his boxers, and even in the dim light you could see the tip of his cock glistening with precum. He looked at you with hooded eyes but didn’t make a move, as if to say you could still stop this if you wanted to. But you knew in that moment there was nothing else in the world you wanted but him. You straddled him again, your hands on his shoulders, kissing him deeply. When you pulled away you were both panting.

“I want you,” you said firmly, a different ache in your chest forming, “I want you, Jae.” He looked into your eyes with so much emotion you wanted to cry, so you just grabbed his face and kissed him again, this time rubbing your pussy against his cock. You were so wet you slid easily against his hardness, and he moaned into your mouth at the sensation. On the next pass you caught his tip against your opening, and pushed down.

You broke from the kiss to moan loudly as the tip of his cock parted you. You moved your hips slowly so you could feel every inch of him enter you, stretching you so deliciously you couldn’t stop the moans coming from your mouth. His hands were on your ass, gripping the flesh there, watching your face as you lowered yourself onto him.

“Oh Jae,” you moaned, the pleasure almost too much for you to handle. He filled you so well, you could feel the tip of his cock touching your sweet spot and you knew once you started moving it would make you crazy. You started a slow rhythm at first, his cock dragging in and out of you at a measured pace. But when he started moaning, his voice low and sexy, you lost yourself.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he groaned, his head dropping to the crook of your neck. You snapped your hips harder, grabbing his shoulders as you could feel the knot in the pit of your stomach forming. Your thighs were burning which made your hips stutter, so he grabbed a hold of your hips and decided to help out, pumping upwards into you. The combined force ramped up your pleasure, making your eyes roll to the back of your head.

“Oh Jae!” you screamed, his cock hitting your sweet spot repeatedly.

“Hey! Keep it down over there, some of us are trying to sleep!” Johnny suddenly yelled from the other tent. That made Jaehyun stop his movement completely, which made you want to kill Johnny.

“Put your airpods in and go back to sleep!” you yelled back. You heard him grumble before he was silent again, presumably asleep. You sighed in frustration, dropping your forehead onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. He laughed softly, kissing you on the side of the head.

“This isn’t over,” he whispered, holding you and flipping you onto your back. He was still hard inside you and he gave you a moment, staring at you with _that_ look again, caressing your cheek with his hand, before he started to slam into you again.

You bit your lip to keep from screaming, wrapping your legs around him, your fingers digging into his back. It all felt so good, and along with your oncoming orgasm you felt something shifting in your chest. As he held you, his eyes on yours, it felt like your heart was being pulled from your body. A panic filled you, your eyes pooling with tears, pleasure still coursing through you at the same time, threatening to explode. You didn’t realize it but you were whimpering, from pleasure or heartache you couldn’t decipher.

He watched all of this play out on your face, before he kissed you softly. When he pulled away, he whispered low in your ear, “It’s okay, baby, let it go. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

You came with a cry then, not caring if Johnny heard you. It was the most intense orgasm you’d ever had in your life, and with it came a release of a different kind. The tears that had pooled in your eyes finally fell, your chest finally light again. Jaehyun cradled your face in his hands, kissing your tears away.


	8. Eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

The next morning you woke alone, and when you unzipped the tent to look outside you saw Johnny standing at the shore, looking out over the water. Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. You got dressed quickly and went to stand by your best friend.

“So,” he said, not looking at you, “you and Jaehyun.”

“Sorry you had to hear that last night,” you dug a hole in the sand with the tip of your foot.

“Yeah that was downright pornographic, you should be ashamed of yourself.” He smiled.

“Oh god, okay I get it.” Your face burned but he just laughed.

“But seriously, I’m happy for you guys, remember? Wasn’t all of this my idea?” he elbowed you in the arm.

“Are you going to gloat now?” you looked at him out of the corner of your eye.

“Absolutely not,” he pretended to be offended, “I am not that kind of person at all.”

“Good! Let’s get going,” you turned to head back to the car when he stopped you.

“Oh but Y/N?”

“Yes, Johnny?” you turned around to look at him.

“Told you so!”

You leaned down and grabbed a handful of sand to throw at him as he ran away from you, giggling the entire time.

—

Jaehyun drove the last leg of the trip home, and you sat in the passenger seat. He would sometimes hold your hand, sometimes look at you and smile while you’d turned to talk to Johnny, sometimes tease you, sometimes lean over and ask for a kiss on the cheek. Johnny would pretend to make barfing noises and you would lean back and smack him on the knee.

When you stopped for gas you went in to buy coffee, and Jaehyun went in with you to use the facilities. He held your hand on the way in, giving you a kiss on the forehead before he walked towards the restrooms. You went up to the barista to order but before you could open your mouth they just looked at you and whistled.

“Oh gosh, your boyfriend is hot!” they said, smiling approvingly at you. You just shrugged, Jaehyun as your boyfriend was still a new concept to you that you could barely believe it was a thing.

“I know, right? What’s he doing with someone like me,” you joked self-deprecatingly. The barista leaned towards you, a sympathetic look on their face.

“Oh honey, don’t worry! I’m sure you have a wonderful personality.” 

You could only laugh.

When you got back to the car you relayed what the barista had said to you and Johnny collapsed into a fit of laughter. Jaehyun scrunched his nose.

“What were they trying to say?” he asked, vaguely offended for you.

“It’s what you would call a ‘backhanded compliment’,” Johnny explained, in between bouts of giggles. Jaehyun frowned, his brow furrowing, and you couldn’t get over how cute he looked doing it.

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t offended,” you patted his knee, endeared by his concern. He nodded, unconvinced, before leaning towards you.

“I’m with you because I want to be with you, you don’t have to question yourself, okay?” he whispered so that only you could hear.

“I know,” you smiled, and you squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled, pulling you towards him for a hug.

“Let’s go home!” Johnny suddenly yelled, and you all got back into the car for the last few miles that would bring your road trip to an end.

—

The sun had set beyond the horizon by the time the car pulled up to your apartment. You had fallen asleep along the way, consciousness slowly returning to you when you heard voices. Johnny and Jaehyun were standing on the sidewalk by the car, their backs to you.

“…I mean, obviously I know you so you wouldn’t do that kind of thing, I just feel I need to put it out there, you know?” you could hear Johnny saying.

“Of course.” Jaehyun was nodding.

“Her ex fucked her up big time, and she hasn’t really been herself since then. So just, you know, be careful with her heart.”

They talked a little more but with lowered voices, so you couldn’t pick up what they were saying. You were thankful to Johnny for having your back, but you knew with everything you had been through, you could be a stronger person now. You definitely couldn’t have done it alone, the support of good friendships a powerful thing.

“Hey,” you opened the car door and they both turned to look at you.

“Finally! Sleeping beauty is awake!” Johnny teased, but he was grinning ear to ear. Jaehyun smiled warmly, his dimples emerging as he came over to you and gathered you into his arms.

“I guess this is the end of our trip,” you stated with mixed emotions. On the one hand you were glad to be home, but now you would be exploring new and unfamiliar territory with your boyfriend, Jaehyun. It still felt foreign to you. He noticed your apprehension and squeezed your hand.

“Endings mean new beginnings,” he reassured you, putting his arm around your shoulder, “one day at a time, right?”

You nodded, wrapping your arm around his waist, grateful for his understanding.

“And new beginnings mean new house rules! Since you guys are fucking now, I need to set up some ground rules-” Johnny started, and you kicked him lightly in the ass.

“Johnny! For god’s sake do we have to discuss this on the sidewalk outside my apartment!”

“I just want to make sure you know my bedroom is definitely off limits!”

“Oh for crying out loud,” you smacked your face with your hand, and Jaehyun clutched his stomach, dissolving into laughter.

“Also the kitchen! And the bathroom! The living room too, that’s my grandma’s couch!” he avoided you trying to smack him, and eventually had no choice but to run from you as you chased him down, Jaehyun regarding the two of you with a fond expression on his face.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Johnny wants to go on a road trip. The only catch? He wants to bring his roommate, Jeong Jaehyun, someone you just couldn’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Not yet! Let me just get you situated…”

“Just wanna let you know that I almost barfed in the car with that blindfold on.”

“Sorry! I just wanted this to be a surprise. Okay, I’m ready. Open your eyes!”

You opened your eyes to see you were in the exact same seaside hotel that you, Jaehyun, and Johnny had stayed at during your road trip in the summer. You saw that you were in the exact same room, with the balcony facing the water, the sound of the waves crashing in the distance. Your jaw fell.

“Jaehyun,” you exclaimed, unable to form any more words. He had excitedly told you to keep your weekend open because he had a surprise, and no matter how hard you tried to pull it out of him he wouldn’t budge. Even Johnny was no help. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut too.

“This place was so romantic, I wondered how it would be to take someone special here,” he said, wrapping his arms around you from behind.

“Did you ever think that someone would be me?” you asked tentatively.

“I _hoped_ that someone would be you,” he answered firmly, kissing you on the cheek to drive the point home.

“Shameless flirt,” you teased, and he turned you in his arms to face him, kissing along your jawline.

“That’s why you like me,” he countered, between kisses, moving down to the column of your neck.

“True,” you sighed, his lips lighting a fire on your skin.

“Is that the only reason,” he teased, his hands roaming down your back to cup your ass.

“N-no,” your mind was turning hazier the more he touched you.

“Then what else is there,” he challenged, as he kissed and sucked on your heated skin.

“You also fuck me really well,” you sighed, and he squeezed your ass hard, a deep growl emanating from the base of his throat.

“Goddammit I knew you were just using me for sex,” he picked you up then, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to the bed, depositing you there before he stood back and started taking off his clothes. You watched approvingly.

“I guess I’ll just have to live up to my role,” he sighed dramatically, and you moved back onto the bed as he stalked towards you, like a predator stalking his prey. He stripped you of your clothes and when he had you naked underneath him, he put his lips and tongue all over your body until you were squirming with arousal.

“Jae,” you gasped, when he pulled another orgasm out of you with his tongue on your pussy, “I need you inside me now.”

He wasted no time, lining himself up and pushing in. You were so wet he slipped in easily, but you still cried out.

“Oh fuck!” you couldn’t help it, every time he fucked you felt like the first time, and you re-lived that ecstasy every time. You could never get over it.

“Is this what you wanted, baby,” he rasped, driving into you at an intense pace, “you want me to fuck you until you forget your name.”

“Oh god!” you screamed, “Yes, fuck, yes!” 

One thing you learned about Jaehyun was that he loved dirty talk, and one thing you learned about yourself was that you loved hearing it from him.

“Can you give me another one, baby, I know you can,” his voice was impossibly deeper, a certain sign he was close, “I know you can come for me again.”

You answered him with a loud wail, your pussy clenching his cock to completion. You clung to him, nails digging into his back as his hips stuttered and finally stilled, his tense muscles finally relaxing. He tucked his face into your shoulder and stayed there for a while, breathing hard against you. You could feel him shaking.

“Jae,” you rubbed his back soothingly, “you okay?”

He pulled his head up to look at you, his eyes glassy.

“More than okay,” he answered, “but there’s something you should know.”

Instantly you felt your heart sink, but he just smiled, brushing away a strand of hair from your face.

“What is it?” you whispered, your gut turning with fear. 

He kissed you then, before he placed his hands on either side of your face, looking deeply into your eyes,

_“I’m so in love with you.”_


End file.
